Tales of a Queen and her Joker
by RyanoftheAbyss
Summary: A series of shorts consisting of Shumako (Akira/Ren x Makoto). Crossposted on AO3. Same title there. More chapters posted on AO3 version.
1. Chapter 1

Pulinpa. A powerful spell used by various Shadows to inflict a confusion state on those it came in contact with. Throughout their battles, the Phantom Thieves had dealt with various Shadows with such an ability; mostly resulting in the others having to restrain those under said confusion until they snapped out of it or were healed. This however only occurred when said person was hit with one dose of Pulinpa. When hit with three at once... things would get interesting...

"Joker look out!" The dark-haired youth gritted his teeth as he felt his ally push him out of the way. Time and time again he had told his allies to not do such a thing- let him deal with his own pain as they did. Yet they would always knock him aside at rather critical moments. This time being his girlfriend, Queen.

They had been battling a group of Shadows that kept launching status ailments at them left and right. Joker cursing the fact he had not kept his Persona that could heal them due to trying something new; this resulting in him having to burn through most of the items meant for such things that they had brought that day. His eyes wide as he saw Queen hit with such attacks.

It was not too surprising to see the creatures were using Status Ailment attacks on their strategist- but the team gasped at seeing all three of the monsters use Pulinpa on the brunette at once. Everyone watching as the teen's eyes grew wide as could be before they glazed over; her body slumping to the floor without any resistance.

"QUEEN! BASTARDS!" Joker snarled as he switched to Thor. The Norse figure radiating Joker's rage as he raised his hand and gave the order, "MAZIODYNE!"

With a single raised hammer Thor unleashed a barrage of lightning blasts that consumed the trio of Shadows. Each of them screaming in agony before they were vaporized. Joker not really caring to recruit any of them as they had hit Queen far more than he was able to tolerate. His attention turned back to the brunette who was still on the floor; the others all looking after her.

"Queen!" Joker cried out before rushing over. Quick to reach the floor and check on the girl- her eyes still glazed over as she laid there in a dazed state. She was breathing thankfully; still recovering from the attack. Seeing no other alternative he took the girl into his arms and ordered Morgana to get ready to head to a rest area. Taking the wheel and leaving the girl in Noir's hands for the time being.

It was around twenty minutes later that the Phantom Thieves were in the nearest rest area while Queen was laid on the chair. Joker pacing back and forth while Morgana made sure the girl was fully healed.

"Joker, will you stop pacing? You're making me nervous..." Panther stated as she watched Joker walk back and forth. She knew how protective he could be of the girl, but seeing him freak out like this was not normal. He was their charismatic leader after all.

"Seriously dude relax. We've been hit with worst stuff before. Ain't nothin' too new, she just got extra confused." Skull reasoned which failed to alleviate the man's anxiety. His pacing only stopped when Queen groaned and began to sit up.

"Makoto!" Joker called out her name without thinking. The others all gathering around the brunette as they checked on her.

"Mako-chan are you alright?"

"Hey, Queen you doing okay?"

"Queen, were there perhaps any specific colors that came to mind when you were hit with that spell?"

"Fox! Not now!"

Everyone's voices sounded over each other's until Joker stood and snapped his fingers. Everyone still questioning how he did that with gloves on but it was enough to silence them. Giving Queen a moment to regain her composure as her eyes were still shut. As they opened they were greeted by ones that were clearly still rather glazed over.

"...Buchi-kun...?" Makoto asked with a tilt of her head. Eyes focused solely on Joker as the youth blinked. The others all raising brows at the sudden name; not sure who Buchi-kun could be. Joker, however, was aware of who Makoto meant.

"...Buchi? N-no. Makoto it's me, Ren. Joker." He corrected himself while fidgeting with his gloves. Makoto standing up with her mask off and attention solely on her beau.

"Buchi-kun when did you get so big? A-and since when could you talk? Wait... Are you the REAL Buchi-kun!?" Makoto suddenly questioned with a shocked expression. Joker again blinking a few times until she felt Panther tug at his sleeve.

"Joker, what is she talking about? Who is Buchi-kun?" The blonde questioned. Skull and the others a bit confused while Oracle seemed to have a quizzical expression- as if the name was familiar to her.

"It's her nickname for that cartoon character Buchimaru. Apparently, she was... well IS a big fan of it. Has a giant plushie from her childhood and everything." Joker explained to which Oracle and Noir perked up.

"Oh! That's why it sounds familiar! Wait... Queen's into Buchimaru...?" Oracle questioned with a disbelieving look while Noir giggled. "I think that's quite adorable Mako-chan. I used to love Buchimaru as a child myself. But why is she calling YOU Buchi-kun Joker-kun?" Noir asked to which the man shrugged.

"She's still under the effects of the confusion. It was so concentrated that it has yet to fully shake off of Queen. Meaning she's hallucinating right now until it wears off or one of us cures her. Noir?" Morgana turned to the fluffy haired brunette who sadly shook her head. Clearly far too drained due to a powerful Shadow they encountered that took all of Noir's Psy energy to deal with.

As Morgana had explained, Makoto was deep in a strange hallucination. She did not see the foreboding walls and sections of Mementos. All she saw was a bright and colorful field. And when she looked at Joker all she saw was a giant Buchimaru with the boy's hair and mask. Part of her felt like it was familiar but was too overjoyed seeing her childhood idol in front of her. Not realizing said bear was just her boyfriend. Bliss overtaking Makoto's senses more and more as 'Buchimaru' spoke to a bunch of colorful animals standing nearby just like him.

At the same time, Joker was about to comment about going up to the top floor and getting another Persona but was interrupted as he felt a pair of arms wrap around his frame. Looking down he was greeted by Makoto hugging him with the biggest smile on her face.

"I knew one day you'd appear Buchi-kun! I knew it!" Makoto cheered as she hugged her boyfriend tight- unaware of him not being a giant panda icon. Joker not really sure how to react at first until Makoto suddenly lifted him into the air. Still hugging him but spinning around as she giggled loudly. "Buchi-kun! Buchi-kun! I got a Buchi-kun!" She sang happily as Joker was spun around and around.

The others were all giggling at the sight- wishing they could take pictures. Joker, however, was getting rather dizzy. "Ma... ko... to... please... stop... spinning... me...!" He tried to ask the confused strategist until she stopped short. Joker feeling his head throb a little before something even stranger occurred.

"This. This is weird." Skull stated to which the others agreed. They were not used to seeing Makoto so... giggly and girly. They were used to both her prim and proper self, and the terrifying Queen. Not this giggly fangirl who was singing about a giant panda. While Noir found it extremely adorable, the others all found it just kinda odd. Fox, however, was just thinking this could make a great painting.

'The hidden side of the Queen...' Fox thought to himself as Joker was continuously spun around- unable to break Makoto's death grip. Before Joker could react he has shifted around in Makoto's arms; soon finding his back tucked underneath her armpit as she carried him like a barrel. Joker blinking in honest confusion while the others were looking on with raised brows. Fox still formulating picture ideas in his mind.

"Okay, Buchi-kun! It's time for our own adventures!" Makoto suddenly stated with that same giant smile on her face. Her hallucinations clearly clouding all her judgment as Joker was blushing profusely at his position.

"Makoto seriously. Put me down. I'm not Buchimaru!" He tried so hard to reason with her but it was as if his words did not translate properly to his girlfriend. She was able to speak to respond but gasped as she turned to the group. Namely Skull.

"I-it can't be! DARK BUCHI-KUN?!" Makoto cried out as she pointed to Skull. The blonde male blinking a few times before pointing to himself. "W-wait me? Who-"

"You... You're here to try and hurt Buchi-kun aren't you! I remember how jealous you were of him and his kind heart! You... I won't let you hurt Buchi-kun!" Makoto cried out as her mask reappeared on her face. Her expression shifting into her more Queen-like state as she suddenly rushed in; carrying Joker and all.

"WHOA WHOA WHAT THE-" Skull cried out as the others scrambled away. Makoto suddenly using her free hand and feet to unleash a flurry of attacks at her friend. Joker trying his best to wiggle away and get her to stop- Makoto proving strangely strong even in her confused state. Skull barely able to dodge them as he backed up more and more until he hit the walls of the break area.

"EAT THIS YOU BAD BEAR!" Makoto cried out before punching at full strength. Skull screaming in fear as he ducked underneath the girl's fist; eyes wide as it collided with the wall and shattered it with ease. Everyone looking on with pale expressions at the sight.

'Okay... Confused happy Makoto is as scary as Queen...' Joker thought as he was carried around while Makoto kept chasing Skull. The others looking on unsure what to do- too fearful to interfere. Makoto turning to them which made them all tense up.

"Buchi-pals! We must unite to defeat the evil of Dark Buchi!" She cried out to which the others just blinked. Looking to one another wondering if she meant them. Not knowing how Makoto only saw them as a bunch of the colorful animal sidekicks of Buchimaru. Joker just looking defeated as Makoto continued to chase after Skull. Panther deciding to take initiative before Skull got hurt. Walking over to her friend with raised arms.

"L-let's just calm down here Makoto. I-it's us! Your friends. N-not the Buchi-friends or whatever you said. Let's just put Joker down and NOT kill Skull okay?" She tried her best to reason with the out-of-it council president. Noir and Fox joining in- the latter only after being pushed to do so by Noir- and tried to get the girl to calm down. Only for her to look at them in shock.

"W-what do you mean you're not gonna help Buchi-kun? W-wait... it can't be... Y-you're not the Buchi-pals at all! Y-you're the Dark Buchi-Pals!" Once more the others blinked at Makoto's reaction and words. Realizing that she clearly was not hearing them at all. "If that is the case then I'll have to beat you all! FOR BUCHI-KUN!" Makoto cried out before rushing towards the new trio and Skull. The four of them going wide-eyed before they did the first thing that came to mind. Run.

Oracle and Mona meanwhile watched from the sidelines as their friends were in quite the odd situation. Joker clearly far too dizzy to even react properly anymore as he had been swung around each time Queen made a move. Leaving him unable to do a thing as the others tried to escape the wrath of their friend.

"...So... Hide behind the chairs...?" Mona questioned to which Oracle nodded. Both choosing the option to hide in case her attention turned on them. They spent a good thirty minutes hiding.

After said half an hour Makoto stopped moving. Blinking a few times as the luster began to return to her eyes as the confusion finally wore off. Standing straight as she looked around.

"Um... what just...?" She began to question before hearing a groan. Looking down she saw a floored Skull who was seemingly slammed with great force from the way the tile was cracked. To the sides were Noir and Panther looking a bit exhausted and in a heap together as if they had been thrown. Fox meanwhile was on top of the rest area like he had been tossed up there while groaning. Makoto blinking as she also felt a great weight in her arms. Turning to see her beau in said arm looking extremely dizzy; Makoto wondering why she was carrying him like so.

"...U-um... w-what just happened...?" Queen questioned, entirely unaware that she had thrown her friends and caused great havoc. Oracle and Mona peaked their heads up in fear. Makoto just blinking as she looked around confused.

"D-did I miss something?"

It was from that point on that Makoto was given all the Confusion resistant charms. She never understood why that was the case... Or why they seemed fearful if she ever mentioned Buchimaru.


	2. Chapter 2

Physical contact was something rare for Makoto Niijima. At least that was the case for a long period of time in her life. Ever since Sae had to start caring for her alone, Makoto's instances of actual physical contact with other people were lessened. It was not out of disgust or anything along those lines. It was simply that most of the time it was unnecessary.

"I don't see much reason to touch others, thus I tend to avoid it." That was her reasoning for the longest time.

She did not hug those around her since she never really had any close friends. Handshakes were only done in instances where they were needed for agreements and little else. Hand holding was nonexistent due to never dating before in her life- Sae telling her such things were unnecessary in being successful. Thus Makoto never came in much physical contact with anyone outside of her aikido. Even then it was mostly just a punching bag that she came in contact with.

That was until she met Ren.

She wasn't too sure when it actually started, but physical contact with others began to increase more and more after meeting the boy. Once joining the Phantom Thieves this only grew in frequency. She would find herself being dragged by the wrist via Ann during days the blonde wanted to shop. Haru would place her hands on Makoto's shoulders from behind and lean against the girl's back whenever they chatted. Futaba would cling to the brunette whenever nervous or uncomfortable. Makoto and Ryuji would clasp hands whenever they had an arm wrestling match in the Metaverse; something Morgana mentioned to see which was physically stronger. Makoto won usually. In Yusuke's cases, it was Makoto dragging the boy around making sure he ate properly. And of course the Baton Passes in the Metaverse; something she never would have done before joining the Phantom Thieves.

However, in all this, the touches were all ones of familiarity and friendship. Never anything above that. Even when Ann and the other girls would try to force her into new outfits it was all settled around friendly boundaries. Even though the former three tended to do whatever they wished at times... However, there was one person whose contact was different.

Ren.

There were hints of it at first when they made idle contact here and there by accident. Times where their hands brushed, times when they accidentally bumped into one another, so on and so forth. Every time there was a strange occurrence with each moment of contact. A tingling sensation that Makoto didn't fully understand. It was strange... but also at the same time nice. Something about it made her heart flutter and cheeks redden at thinking on those feelings. They only grew as time went on.

From Baton Passes to even the occasional passing contact Makoto would feel that strange tingling again and again. She grew more curious about it as time went on. Finding herself coming into physical contact with their leader more often than not. Never once realizing what it all meant at the beginning. The first time things went a bit above and beyond was when Ren took her hand to drag her away from some people harassing her at one point. The flush that took over her face was above what she had ever expected; questioning how the warmth of the boy's hand made her feel like jelly.

For a while, she tried to deny these strange feelings as they were so foreign to her. Yet deep down she knew she wanted it to continue. She wanted to hold his hand. She wanted to lean against him. She wanted to be in contact with him as much as possible, even if it went against all the logic in her brain. Questioning how she had become so dependent as of late on the touches of her friend.

It was after Ren admitted to liking her that Makoto began to understand what these feeling were somewhat. In fact, they only seemed to intensify as she found herself in a relationship with the man. Finding herself wanting to hold his hand whenever possible. Cuddling with him whenever they were alone. Taking every chance she could to study and experience that wondrous feeling as much possible. Only made better when they started kissing. That alone made her melt into goop at the warmth it brought.

It was around that time that Makoto realized what these sensations were all about. Warmth and comfort. For the longest time, she hadn't known that feeling- simply going through the motions in her life. But after meeting the others she began to FEEL better. Physical contact with them was not deemed unnecessary. It was a welcoming comfort to have the bodies of those she cared for nearby.

While Ren was the one she allowed the most contact, she still began to treasure the small sensations she got from the others. From Ann's persistent pushing her around to shop, with Futaba's clinging, to even Ryuji's arm wrestling matches, it all blended together to form a cyclone of warmth she had unknowingly longed for. Topped only by her boyfriend's touches of course. Even in the present she couldn't help but smile at every contact. One day hearing Ren chuckle as her eyes were shut. Not bothering to open them as she nuzzled against him while sitting on his lap as they were left alone in his bedroom.

"What...?" Makato questioned as she had arms wrapped around his neck as she cuddled against him- taking in all the tingling sensations as much as possible. Ren all the while smirking down at the brunette in his arms.

"Didn't peg the Queen of all people for the cuddling type, that's all~" He teased to which Makoto pouted. Eyes opening up for a moment before her lips curled into a grin; pushing herself harder against the male and hugging just a little bit tighter. Ren a little surprised at first until the young woman replied.

"I'm not. But for you, I'll make an exception~" She teased back as she went back to relaxing with her boyfriend. Ren's lips curling into a softer smile than before as he chuckled softly. Truth be told Ren wasn't the type to be too heavy into physical contact with others...

Until he met Makoto.


	3. Chapter 3

Exams had finally come to a close, leaving Makoto to her usual Student Council duties once more. While the tests themselves were not too difficult- she wasn't top of her class for nothing- she still found them rather stressful with everything else that was going on. They had successfully stolen Kaneshiro's heart after what was a rather stressful month. Makoto fully joining the Phantom Thieves as their advisor from then on.

The group had attempted to go out and celebrate with a fireworks festival, but that turned out to be a bust in the end. They were unfortunate enough to be rained on thus canceling the show. Granted Makoto had a rather pleasant chat with Ren during the madness, but it still was unfortunate it had ended the way it did. Though her cheeks still flushed a little at Ren saying she looked beautiful in her yukata earlier on that evening.

She did not want that to distract her however from the threat they had received from Medjed that same night. Whether they were real or not it was still not something to take lightly. For the time being, however, they'd have to act as normal high school students to draw away any suspicion. Thus exams had to be their focus.

Makoto was not worried about her scores, in all honesty. She was more curious about the others when she thought about it. She had tried her best to help Ryuji and Ann study a bit but wasn't sure if it stuck.

Another part of her was extremely curious about Ren's scores. She had known he was bright from his last exams- having learned he placed in the top ten- but was wondering if he was able to truly keep up with all his work as Phantom Thief. Her mind curious about what his score could be. Thus she waited for the 19th to see the results.

She was pleasantly surprised to see that he came in first. A smile gracing her lips as she looked at the scoreboard wondering if he had already seen it. Yet something caught her ear as she heard the whispers of those around her.

"...There's no way..."

"He must have cheated..."

"...can't believe he got away with threatening a teacher..."

"I bet he went to them at gunpoint..."

"...he's not smart enough to get that score..."

All around Makoto she heard the whispers of her underclassmen. Her eyes wide as she knew who they were talking about. She had heard the whispers about Ren were bad... but this? This couldn't truly happen on a daily basis... right...? Her eyes slipping shut as she remembered Ren joking at one point about the students constantly bad mouthing him. Was it... truly this bad...? Makoto knew she'd have to talk to Ren later on after hearing all this... But for the time being, she had her own job to do.

The school day itself seemed to roll by as normal. Classes came and went while Makoto got to have lunch with Ren. They discussed a few things in private- mostly Phantom Thief related- before they separated for the day. She had wanted to ask him about the whispers of the students, but he had taken most of the focus of the said conversation. Thus leaving her no openings to do so. Makoto unaware of the messages Ren would receive a short while afterward; too focused on finishing up her work before summer vacation began.

It was an hour or so after classes had come to a close that Makoto was left alone in the Student Council room. Quietly she tried her best to fill out the remaining paperwork before she heard a knock at the door. Surprised anyone was still around she looked up and called out, "Yes?" After that, she watched as a group of students walked in. Three males and two females. It reminded her slightly of her own group's dynamic minus their cat, but she shook that thought off. The students all appeared to be second years and each looking rather determined.

"Miss President? Do you have a moment?" The main boy in the middle asked. Makoto swearing she recognized him from somewhere but she couldn't put her finger on it. Instead, she chose to just hear what they had to say.

"I do. What can I help you all with?" She asked while sitting at the table still. Looking at the group with a raised brow before the boy she couldn't fully remember spoke again.

"Well Niijima-san, we believe that one of the students cheated on his exams." The statement caught Makoto a little off guard. It wasn't too surprising to hear that someone could have been cheating, but for a group of students to come together to report this student? Something was odd about this...

"Is that so? That is quite the accusation. May I ask who you think was cheating?" Makoto decided to get to the bottom of it right away. She figured it might be one of the people in the middle of the test scores and wanted to see if it was worth investigating. While she did not wish to abide by the adults anymore, cheating was still quite a serious offense in school. If anything she could go to this student and offer them the proper guidance to improve without the needs to cheat. Instead of punishing, teach. Help them learn from their mistakes and such.

Quietly she watched as the students looked around warily before one of the girls pulled out a folded piece of paper. Makoto's eyebrow raised as to why they looked so nervous and the piece of paper. As if afraid to say the name aloud. She took it calmly before unfolding the sheet, greeted with a name that made her eyes widen instantly. 'Amamiya Ren.'

"...You are saying that Amamiya-san cheated...? Do you have proof...?" Makoto questioned with an emotionless tone to her voice. Seeing Ren's name on that sheet of paper had shaken her for a moment- her eyes gazed down towards the table with her right hand tightly gripping the pen she held. Listening as the group began to speak.

"W-well not definitive proof. B-but it's obvious that he can't get a score like that."

"Of course! There's no way some delinquent can get the top spot."

"Yeah, that's right! A-and I saw him looking in his desk during the exam. He musta had a cheat sheet hidden in there."

"We think he cheated last time too. No way someone like that can get in the top ten and THEN into first place. We are thinking he might have also threatened the teachers to change his scores."

The words of these students kept going and going but Makoto was not hearing them properly. Her mind racing while remembering the past few weeks with Ren. Discovering how kind he was. How intelligent he was. How much of a good person he truly was. Hearing his story also showed that Makoto's theory was correct and that Ren was not a criminal. Just someone accused of a crime he did not commit. Makoto feeling the pen in her hand begin to crack underneath the force of her grip.

She was unaware at the time that Ren was standing outside the door as these students were speaking about him. He had come to talk to her about Alibaba- the person who messaged him- but found himself listening in on people speaking ill of him once more. Ren hoped he would have gotten used to it... But it still hurt.

"Ren..." Morgana whispered sadly from the bag as he looked at the boy. Ren's head tilted downward as his hands tightened into fists. Listening as they continued to speak ill of him once more.

"Seriously President, he's a violent criminal who clearly cheats. There's NO WAY he could be so smart. I mean come on, he hangs out with Sakamoto and Easy-Ann-" One of the students said to which Makoto felt something in her forehead pop. Her head tilted down so her face was out of view from the group as they spoke.

"Honestly it's clear he just wants everyone to think he's smart. Force the teachers to give him good scores or he'll shoot them. We all know the stuff he does. Like how he mugged a teacher in the teacher's lounge."

"Or that time he beat up those kids and took their money."

"Or like when he totally stabbed some guy for his booze! I heard that the other day!"

More and more Makoto listened to these fake rumors that spread through their school like wildfire. The image of both Ren and Joker in her mind as they disparaged his name without remorse. Makoto remembering how Joker took various attacks meant for her, how he healed her when she was hurt, how Ren broke into Kaneshiro's club to try and save her... This was the Ren they were accused of cheating. The same Ren who stood outside the door gritting his teeth in anger and sorrow. Knowing he worked so hard to pass and was so happy to see the score. But to hear these students accuse him of faking what he earned...? It hurt more than he expected it to.

'Damn it...'

All the while Makoto listened on without saying a word. Her pen at the verge of shattering as the main student turned to Makoto after they finished speaking their rumors. "Well Miss President, we were hoping you could convince Principal Kobayakawa to make that guy either retake the exams or admit he was cheating. That way the people who deserve that spot can-"

"Enough." The air seemed to grow cold at that very moment. Makoto saying only one word but the tone and power of that single word was enough to silence everyone; pen snapping in two at the sheer amount of pressure she put on it. Ren being a little surprised to hear that tone of voice because he recognized it. Even Morgana froze as the voice of Makoto was one he was actually afraid of.

Makoto ever so slowly stood up with her head tilted downward. The five students all feeling chills roll down their spine as the brunette every so casually walked around the table until she was directly in front of them. Her head-turning upwards which made all the students inside the room go wide-eyed with fear. They were not greeted to the soft and stern, but kind expression of their student council president. No... They were greeted by someone far more terrifying.

Queen.

"You come into my council room to make accusations. To speak ill of a student who did better than the rest of you." Makoto started with her Queen persona full on display. There was no kindness in her expression. She was pissed and was going to speak. "I listen to you prattle on and on as you offer me nothing but baseless rumors for a boy you know NOTHING about. And you even speak ill of two of your fellow classmates. Going so far to call one of them 'easy'? And for what reason? Because he surpassed you five as the top students in your class?" At their surprised expressions, she scoffed. "Oh, I recognize you five alright. The top students of the second years. Yet as smart as you five are, you come to me with fake claims as a means to what? Try and regain your top spots?"

"M-Miss President. W-w-we j-just k-know that-"

"You know nothing little boy," Makoto said with a tone that actually made the two girls whimper in fear. The boys far too scared to make a sound as Makoto slowly approached them. "I listened to your gossip, now you shall hear me. And listen WELL because I am only saying this once." As Makoto got as close as she could to the five where she could still see them she continued. "You will drop this stupidity. You will learn to live with the results. Amamiya Ren does not cheat, and I will NOT allow you five to defile his name any more than you students already have."

"W-wait! Y-y-you c-c-can't just let a criminal be the top spot! I-i-it'll look bad on our college appli-"

"I DON'T CARE," Makoto stated with pure fury in her eyes. If she had been able to summon it, Johanna likely would have appeared beneath her before she would unleash a barrage of Nuclear attacks. "You WILL cease this nonsense at once. Amamiya-san earned his grades fair and square. And I will NOT allow some jealous children to harass him simply because they do not care for the results."

"Y-you can't do that! W-we'll tell Principal Kobayakawa an-"

"Try it," Makoto suddenly said while crossing her arms. "Please, try and tell him that Amamiya cheated. With no proof, you simply endanger a young man who has done nothing wrong. And if Kobayakawa dares to try and make Amamiya retake it, I will personally take this into my own hands. And then... I will ensure that each and every one of you suffer the consequences." Makoto's voice only made the students tremble more in absolute fear. No normal person dared to argue with Queen unless they wished for a swift death...

"W-w-w-w-we-"

"Quiet. Amamiya Ren is a brilliant young man. I have seen his classwork first hand, and it is clear he is far smarter than you five." Makoto stated with much venom in her voice. Not knowing that outside the door Ren was listening in on her defend him. Morgana tilting his head up to see the biggest smile he'd ever seen on the boy's face; along with his eyes full of relief. "Now, you'd be wise to drop this and go about your day. Summer vacation is coming up. Do take the time to study harder, and perhaps you'll manage to do better than him." Makoto said before stepping forward and lightly patting the main boy's cheek. "But then again, he'll likely be studying too. Now... Get out."

With that command, the five quickly ran out of the room. None of them noticing that Ren had ducked away around the corner and peaked out as they ran away. Wondering if they were gonna try and talk to Kobayakawa still or follow Makoto's advice. If they wanted to live to see college, they'd be wise to do that latter. Quietly listening as Makoto walked out of the room and sighed a little.

"Oh dear... I went full Queen on them didn't I...?" She mumbled to herself not knowing the two fellow thieves were nearby. Fist pressed against her chest as she looked down the hall the students ran towards. "I... I won't let them speak ill of him. Ren is a good person... He's... amazing..." She mumbled the last part as a soft blush dusted her cheeks. "Just can't tell him that. His ego is big enough as is." She joked before heading back to the room to finish her work.

Ren all the while smiling like an idiot as he made his way towards the other staircase. Morgana peaking his head out before speaking. "Hey. Weren't we supposed to talk to her about Alibaba?"

"...Tomorrow. Let me have this today Morgana..." Ren said with a rather goofy tone in his voice. Clearly quite happy to see the girl defend him so adamantly. To think Queen would come out just for him. He'd have to repay that kindness...

"Hey, Morgana... See any places that sell Buchimaru stuff while on your trips...?"


	4. Chapter 4

Makoto did not want to admit it, but she had a problem. She hadn't been aware of it at first, but over time had come to realize the severity of her situation. Only to note it was getting worse over time.

For Makoto Niijima, Student Council President of Shujin and Queen of the Phantom Thieves... had an addiction. She had no idea how it became so bad, or as to when it even truly started. All she knew was that she had gotten hooked and could not shake it. The fact of that alone brought her nothing but shame and embarrassment. For she was addicted... to kissing.

...Yes. Makoto was addicted to kissing her boyfriend. Her mind wandering to places they did not belong in a sensible relationship. The shame of it all was too much for her to bear. Her face turning crimson each time she realized how deep she had fallen. To think she'd allow herself to be such a harlot! Her sister would surely look at her with contempt if she knew. Granted she would anyway due to her boyfriend being a "criminal" but still!

She realized it one day when she found herself kissing Ren a bit longer than usual. When he pulled away she instinctively pulled him back into the kiss. She had no idea why she did so at first, only noting she didn't want to stop. She was only quelled when the voice of the others coming up for a team meeting in Leblanc and she pushed herself away. Her cheeks a deep shade of red before she hid them behind a book.

From that day Makoto began to realize how badly she had fallen into this obsession. There were times she would fantasize about kissing Ren for longer than usual. Her hands in his hair and his arms around her waist. Each dream ending with them kissing for far too long. And Makoto waking up with her cheeks flushed as could be. Having to wash her face with cold water in hopes of quelling this side of her.

Makoto hadn't expected only two months into dating that she'd be so forward. She had never learned of any of this growing up, and she didn't really have many people to turn to. Ann and Haru would likely just tease her- not that they had any experience in it themselves- while Futaba would look at her as if she were possessed. Sis would never approve and demand to know who she was talking about. Eiko would just tease her until she exploded. And... that summed up about all the women she could speak to about it. Aside from Kawakami, but that was a teacher! Meaning... she was on her own. She had to overcome this issue by herself!

Using her analytical mind, she thought of the sensible thing to do. She researched it. Going online she typed about kissing and fantasizing about it. What she got was... steamy to say the least. Making her squeak as loudly as possible before she exited every single window she opened on said laptop. Every piece of information on there only making it WORSE for the girl. Including some more... adult type activities.

If research proved impossible, since she was pretty sure she'd die of embarrassment if she read more, then there was only one option. To kill an addiction it needed to be cut off. Thus she had to make a hard choice. No kissing until further notice. It was the most logical solution. Though it could prove difficult, she figured it was the only way to break this before it got worse.

To say it was hard was a bit of an understatement. She was far too embarrassed to admit her problem to Ren directly. Thus in order to make this work, she had to make it look discreet. Avoiding any kisses that is. Even a kiss on the cheek might prove too much, so she had to be careful.

Her plan had seemingly begun to work the instant she put it to effect. When she had met him for a date she narrowly avoided his kisses. First by making it seem like she was excited to head out, ducking under his head as a means to keep moving. Then when they were on the train she managed to use a shake on the track to swerve past another kiss. Ren looking a bit confused at that but Makoto counted it as a win.

From that day forward she managed to avoid any type of kiss from the male. Hugs were inevitable- she REALLY liked his hugs- but she somehow managed to avoid the kisses. Aside from one where he hugged her from behind and kissed the back of her neck. That alone made her squeal in shock and Ren look confused. From that point, he stopped attempting those kinds of kisses altogether.

It was around a week or so after the neck kiss and her plan had been working. She managed to avoid any attempt he made to kiss her. Granted there were a few close calls here and there but still. She was doing it and it was... not changing anything. In fact... If felt like her addiction was getting worse.

She figured it must have been withdrawal; having read that with addictions there tended to be some kind of kickback when trying to knock it away. All she had to do was break through this and she'd be cured. She hoped. Then she could go back to kissing- no! She had to dismiss the thoughts of kissing him along with the act of doing so. It was the only way.

Another week passed- doing requests and such as usual- when she entered Leblanc a little jittery. She had yet to shake off the withdrawals and it was only getting worse. She had no actual clue as to when they would stop, but she couldn't avoid Ren during it. Especially since they promised to study together that day. As she entered she was greeted by Sojiro who was heading out early. Stating something about Futaba needing him for a thing. However, he asked a question that genuinely confused the girl.

"So... does the kid have cavities or something? He's been brushing his teeth far more than usual lately." Makoto shook her head no to the man, not having heard if Ren had issues with his teeth. Sojiro asked her to make sure he was okay before he left to do his errand. Makoto looking a little concerned as she made her way upstairs. When she got to the top she saw Ren sitting there in what appeared to be a new attire- one Makoto hadn't familiarized herself with. His hair was almost shiny as if he had washed it thoroughly and his glasses spotless. The man smiling as he stood up from his bed and approached her.

"There you are. Thought you weren't coming for a moment." Ren said with a smile before pulling her into a hug. Makoto quick to return it but not without the hair on her arms standing up. Was it possible that the addiction was affecting her touching him now too?! Before she knew it Ren stepped back a bit and moved to kiss her. Makoto tensing up a little before she swerved her head to the side; Ren ending up with his head on her shoulder.

"S-so let's get to studying, shall we? I was thinking perhaps we work on chemistry first." Makoto said rather quickly before breaking the hug and heading towards the boy's desk. Ren standing there for a moment before he groaned loudly. So much so that it made Makoto's brow raise up. "Ren? Are you alri-"

"Makoto does my breath stink? Cause I've been brushing them like three times more than usual but does it still stink?" That threw Makoto off guard for a moment. Blinking a few times she shook her head. "Do I stink then? I bought a new outfit and everything so it must be me right?" Again she shook her head. "Am I doing something wrong?" Same motion as before. "Then... Are you trying to break up with me...?"

"W-what?! N-no! What in the world would make you think-" Makoto began, to which Ren reacted rather quickly.

"Then why the hell won't you let me kiss you!?" The question that Makoto dreaded, finally it was out in the open. She had thought up dozens of answers for this particular one just in case. But in that moment, none of them came to her. The brunette's mind racing for anything to say. An excuse. Nothing came to mind.

"U-um... w-well you see I... um... well..." Makoto felt as though her brain was steaming as her cheeks turned a deep shade of crimson. Her eyes looking downward as she hung her head in shame. "I was... Ren... Forgive me, but I have a problem..." Makoto began without looking up. Her boyfriend gazing at her with a quizzical expression before she continued. "Recently I discovered I have an... addiction. It was during that time where I force you to kiss me more. I'm afflicted with the addiction of kissing you. A-and I can't stop fantasizing about it a-and it's so inappropriate and unrefined and-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Back it up. Makoto... You're addicted to kissing me...?" Ren asked with both eyebrows raised as high as could be. The male looking on as his girlfriend nodded.

"Y-yes... I-I'm sorry Ren, b-but please give me a little more time. A-as soon as I shake this, along with the withdrawals, w-we should be able to kiss again. W-when it is not as bad I mean." Makoto reasoned, both embarrassed and ashamed of herself. She looked up at her boyfriend... Only to see him smirking at her. Not just any smirk. The Joker one...

"...Makoto, I fucking adore you. But god you are kinda dumb about certain things."

"I-I beg your pardon!?" Makoto had been taken back by the rather blunt statement by her boyfriend. The youth approaching her with hands in pocket.

"Makoto, when your little 'addiction' began, what was it that came to your mind?" He asked her. Seemingly enjoying her cheeks getting darker as the blood rushed to her face. The brunette remembering all the little fantasies from that moment. Wanting to be held in his arms as her fingers ran through his messy hair. For his eyes to be solely on her and nothing else. Makoto biting her bottom lip as she looked away.

"I... I saw us kissing longer, a-and you holding me close. And my hands in your hair... Kissing each other for a long time." She finally admitted. Questioning how in the world her head hadn't exploded due to all the blood rushing to it. Ren laughing softly as he stood there.

"Makoto. You're not addicted to kissing. You just wanna make out with me."

In that moment Makoto found herself blinking in honest confusion. That... couldn't be it. It was not that simple. Granted Makoto's knowledge of things such as making out was... pretty much nonexistent, but still! There was no way that all of this was caused by the desire to kiss her boyfriend for a long time! It... It had to be an addiction! That was the only explanation.

"T-t-t-t-that is... I-I-I mean... K-k-kiss... m-make... o-o-o-out...?" Makoto was surprised at herself- her words nothing but babbles as she was overwhelmed. Her body was reacting with so many shivers that she couldn't comprehend it. Was... was Ren right? Was the reason her body was acting so strange because she resisted something as simple as a make-out session? She was trying to fight THAT of all things!?

"Makoto c'mon. I know you're sheltered but damn." Ren said before looking up at the ceiling. "Hell if you're talking about withdrawals, you're the one killing me here. How the hell do you think I'm holding up, being unable to kiss my gorgeous girlfriend?" Ren asked with a genuine smile on his face.

"Y-you mean this entire time... I-I-I was just..." Makoto mumbled in a bit of shock. Her mind racing a mile a minute as everything was playing out. Thoughts rather jumbled as she tried to find some sense in her reasoning. All she found was a rapidly budding desire...

"You realize how fucking adorable you are right? Makoto, there's no shame in wanting to be more passionate you know." Ren tried to reason with the girl.

Makoto had gone completely silent as she looked at the floor. Ren rubbing the back of his neck while looking at the woman he adored. Her body shivering a little, making Ren feel bad. He hadn't meant to upset her. With a sigh, he decided to make things right.

"Look, if you don't wanna kiss that's fine. If it's really too much for you to handle right now that's okay with me. I'll keep my lips to myself. Just let me know when you're comfortable okay? I don't want to pressure you, alright?"

Ren quietly stood there looking at his girlfriend after saying that. Raising a brow as to why she wasn't saying anything... Until she threw her bag to the side and rushed him. Ren soon finding her arms around his neck and her lips on his before he fell back. Makoto kissing him with all she had- damning her whole mindset from earlier and finally letting her feelings out. Wanting nothing more than to kiss him for all he was worth. Addiction forgotten as Makoto's fingers ran through the boy's hair like she had thought of for so long.

Needless to say, the make outs became a lot more frequent from then on.


	5. Chapter 5

Makoto discovered early on that she really enjoyed kissing Ren. Granted the kisses were all those on the cheek or forehead, but she adored doing it nonetheless. For some reason showing her affection towards the boy in that way filled her with a warmth that only grew each time she did so. That same warmth came whenever he did the same for her. A quick kiss to the forehead, one on the cheek, so on and so forth.

Ren was very much in the same boat as the girl as he couldn't resist kissing her on the cheek or forehead whenever possible. Granted they hid it all from the others as they didn't really want to explain it so soon; having only dated for about two to three months by that point. Even so, they became so comfortable with one another that such actions became the norm. Even if Makoto did seem kind of nervous about them already showing such affection so early on. It was something that Ren enjoyed to tease her about for sure. They had, to say the least, grown comfortable with it...

Things changed however on the final day of their Hawaii trip.

The trip itself had been okay for the most part. Due to the scandals with the school and Kamoshida, all planning for the trip had turned into a giant mess. Resulting in the need to take several Third Year students along in order to keep things in order. As expected things did not pan out with that either. Fortunately, however, Makoto found herself able to spend time with her friends due to this development... along with having to deal with all the drama of watching after a bunch of teenagers...

After everything was said and done the group found themselves on their final day of the trip; everyone splitting up to do their own thing while Ren was trying to relax in his room. As the youth was about to try and figure out what he should do, a message popped up on his phone. One of Makoto asking if he'd be willing to spend time with her alone. He answered "yes" immediately.

The two were rather calm as they met up and walked alongside one another on the beach. Simply chatting like they normally did; Hawaii not being much to change that for the duo. Makoto spoke about how difficult some of the tasks were due to rowdy students while Ren asked if she needed him to rough them up. With a pout and a quick tap on the boy's forehead, Makoto told him to stop trying to tease her. That alone caused them both to break out into giggles.

From there they had a little encounter with a street vendor and ended up eating a huge amount of shrimp; Makoto stating they shouldn't consume so much. Ren, of course, countered with the fact that she'd burn it all off quickly due to their activities as Phantom Thieves. Along with it being something new to try out as she had asked him to help open up her world a bit. One pouting expression later the couple had scarfed down the food and found themselves sitting on a bench watching the sunset.

When Makoto mentioned how beautiful the sunset was, he had to fight himself from saying a load of cheesy lines. Swearing inwardly at Arsene as the Persona was still messing with his relationship at various turns. Not in a bad way, but more of just trying to instill his beliefs of romance fully onto Ren.

"Oh, it's already so late. My sister would be upset if she saw me laid back like this." Makoto stated with a soft smile. Ren able to see something was hidden within that smile, but he knew not to push too hard. Well aware that Makoto's sister was a sore subject that needed time.

"Well, we ARE in Hawaii. I think that entitles us to lay back a little bit." Ren said while returning the smile and leaning forward a bit. Makoto looking at him with comfort at his words.

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't particularly eager to go on this trip. But if it's like this... I think I'd like to come again." Makoto commented while turning back to the sunset. Ren able to see the girl's cheeks dust a little with a small blush which only made his pulse rise in pace. Something about her blush always brought a smile to his face.

"Chaperone us next year too." Ren joked to the brunette as she brushed her hair back a bit. Still smiling all the while.

"You know I'm graduating this year... Um... I'd like you to have this." To Ren's surprise, Makoto handed him a little tiki keychain. The boy looking at her with a calm expression but his eyes did display some shock to them. Not expecting a present of all things at this point.

"Makoto you didn't have to-"

"I wanted to. It's not the best souvenir... but it will remind you of the memories we made today." Makoto cut him off quickly. Ren all the while looking at it and feeling his lips curl into a smile.

"I love it."

"Thank goodness. Well, we should probably return before it gets dark." Before Makoto could stand, however, Ren shook his head no.

"We still have some time."

"...I suppose I can't complain about that." She replied with that same smile. Both turning their gazes to the sunset once more as Makoto rested her head against Ren's shoulder. The young man wrapping his arm around her shoulders and bringing her close.

The two sat in blissful silence as the only sound heard was those of the wind and sea. Neither really said anything as they were far too comfortable with the moment. However, an impulse seemingly hit them both at the same time. With how romantic the situation was, they wanted to show their affection by kissing the other on the cheek. Thus they decided to act- Ren with his Joker impulse while Makoto pushed herself to do so. Both moving to kiss the other on the cheek.

They ended up in a much different position.

To their own surprise, the duo met with each other's eyes. Both gazing at one another which seemed a bit odd, as they were aiming to kiss the other's cheek. And yet they felt that their lips were pressed against a part of the other... Only to realize something insane.

Their lips were touching.

They were kissing. On the lips.

The instant they both realized this they pulled away immediately. Trying to ignore the tingles that were rolling through their bodies as they separated to the ends of the bench. Makoto's hands cupped over her mouth wide-eyed while Ren was nearly falling off the bench with eyes as wide as her's.

It took a few moments for the duo to process what had just happened; almost engulfed by the tingling sensations that surged through them. It left them almost breathless at how wonderful it felt. The two trying to speak until they finally managed to say something.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry R-Ren it-it was an accident I swe-"

"N-no it's my fault! I-I was just trying to-"

"N-no it was all me. Please forgive me for-"

"No it was my fault I mean-"

The two began to stammer more and more without being able to focus. Eventually getting to the point where they sat there looking away from one another trying to regain SOME composure. Makoto's face a deep shade of crimson as she went back to covering her mouth. While Ren was in the same boat blush wise but constantly running a hand through his hair while his leg was bouncing up and down nervously.

"W-w-we s-should get going...! I-I will talk to you later Ren," Makoto said before standing up to the best of her ability. Clearly rather frazzled as she began to walk off leaving Ren sitting there confused. Part of him felt like they should discuss what just happened... but the memory of it alone cause his face to somehow heat up even more and make him dizzy. After some time he forced himself to get up and head back to the hotel.

It was a few minutes after that all went down that Makoto barged into her shared room with Kawakami. Makoto finding the teacher still out likely having dinner or something. Not that Makoto dwelled on it at all as she collapsed onto her bed. Her mind racing as cheeks never lost the blood that surged through her face. The memory of that kiss still filling her with nothing but sparks.

Before she knew it the brunette grabbed a pillow and pushed it against her face. Shifting onto her back before squealing joyfully into the plush object and kicking her legs in the air.

She couldn't believe it. While it WAS accidental... she had her first kiss.

Ren meanwhile was in a similar boat as he laid in his bed with a dreamy expression. Splayed across the mattress as Ryuji and Mishima walked in- seeing their friend laying there silently.

"Yo Ren, you okay dude? We tried textin' you earlier and-? Ren? You good? Hellloooo?" Ryuji and Mishima both did their best to try and get the boy's attention but it was to no avail.

Ren was in another realm for that time being. His mind focused solely on those red eyes as they gazed into his own. The softness of her lips against his own. The taste, the sensation, EVERYTHING about it was all that clouded his mind. It was one of the greatest things he had ever experienced... And he realized something. Scaring Ryuji and Mishima as he suddenly sat up with a determined look in his eye.

 _'I need to kiss her again...!'_

TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2


End file.
